metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid 3 weapons
Suppressors A Suppressor is a device that can be used on the XM16E1 and some handguns to reduce gunshot noise. However each suppressor can only be used a certain number of times before it needs replacing. Handguns EZ-Gun Main Article:EZ Gun The first gun Snake receives on the Very Easy difficulty setting, awarded in other difficulties for collecting all 47 plants and animals (includes Tsuchinoko and Les Infants Terrible). This gun was created by Sigint. features *Decreases rate of stamina loss *Laser pointer *Built-in suppressor *Unlimited ammo *80% minimum stealth while equipped. Hush Puppy A mk22 modified to fire low-velocity tranquillizer darts which do not generate enough recoil to cycle the slide. Because of this, it must be hand-cocked for each shot, limiting its firing rate. It can be equipped with a suppressor. Snake receives one at the beginning of the Virtuous Mission. M1911A1 Main Article:M1911A1 A hand gun that Snake receives in Operation Snake Eater. Snake's original gun (a regular GI M1911A1) is destroyed upon meeting The Boss. However Eva gives Snake a fully customized version as a replacement. Makarov Main Article:Makarov Pistol used by Soviet forces. Ocelot used one initially which he was able to use to ricochet bullets. However he soon switched to the Single Action Army. Has a poor magazine capacity of just eight. Single Action Army Main Article:Colt Single Action Army A 6-shot revolver which is able to ricochet bullets around corners. Ocelot decides to use three of them based on advice from Snake. Snake received one from The Boss after he was tortured. Depending on his choice during his pistol duel with Ocelot, Snake may start the Virtuous mission equipped with one on a following playthrough. Submachine Guns Scorpion the scorpion is a small smg found in Groznyj Grad inside one of the storage rooms, unlocked with a radio frequency or dressing up as raikov, it has a laser pointer attached to it. Tommy Gun One of The Pains weapons. He seems to form it out of his hornets when they gather on his arm. It proves to be very effective as it has a high rate of fire and there is not a lot of cover for Snake to hide behind. Rifles AK47 Main Article:AK-47 Rifle used by Soviet soldiers. Snake can pick one up at Rassvet. It has two firing modes, single shots and automatic. XM16E1 American made rifle. It has three firing modes, single shot, three shot burst and fully automatic. It can also be equipped with a suppressor. SVD A Sniper Rifle that is used on several occasions. * The Ocelot Unit at Rassvet has a Sniper that uses one. * At the warehouse Snake can use it to kill The End early. * During Snakes battle with The End * Snake uses the Sniper rifle to detonate the C3 on the bridge Mosin-Nagant The Sniper rifle used by The End. It fires Tranquilliser darts that reduce the targets stamina. Snake is rewarded with one for a Stamina kill on The End The Patriot Signature weapon of The Boss. This is a modified version of the XM16E1 with a shortened stock to enable it to held as a pistol. Due to the shape of it's magazine it has infinite ammo. Snake recieves it after defeating the Boss. It can then be used by Snake in future games. If it is equipped and snake contacts Sigint he will get confused about how Snake could have it. Other Firearms M37 main article:M37 Flamethrower Snake encounters Flamethrower troops in Krasnogorje Mountaintop after meeting with Eva. The Fury uses a flamethrower which uses liquid rocket fuel, making it burn long after firing. It is quite difficult to avoid as it travels faster than Snake can run and even causes damage from around corners Crossbow The Fear wields two crossbows named "William Tell" and "Little Joe". He uses them as weapons to attack his enemies as well as hunt his prey to let him recover stamina. He uses three types of bolts: *Normal Bolts *Poison Bolts *Explosive Bolts William Tell is one of the crossbows The Fear's uses. It has tremendous firing power, accuracy and a strong, quality design. Named after William Tell, known as an expert marksman with the crossbow. A legendary hero of disputed historical authenticity who is said to have lived in the alpine Canton of Uri in Switzerland in the early 14th century. Category: Metal Gear Solid 3 Category: Weapons Little Joe is another one of The Fear's crossbows. Developed by the Office of Strategic Services (OSS) during WWII and tested, but never adopted, by the British Special Operations Executive (SOE). The Little Joe was a hand-held crossbow constructed of aluminum with a rubber band propelling mechanism. The darts were constructed of wood with a steel broadhead. This crossbow pistol fired the dart at a velocity of 170 ft / sec., or 115.9 mph. Maximum range was said to be 250 yards, with excellent accuracy out to 50 yards. It was intended to be used for eliminating sentries and guard dogs with a minimum amount of noise. The only thing rarer than the darts are the experimental crossbow pistols, with only very few known to have survived. Category: Metal Gear Solid 3 Category: Weapons RPG-7 Main Article:RPG-7 Rocket Propelled Grenade that is most useful against vehicles. It is found at the Krasnogorje Mountaintop where it can be used against Flying Platforms and Hinds. It's main weakness is it's slow reload time. It is one of the most effective weapons against the Shagohod. M63 Light machine gun that carries large amounts of ammo. It can effectively wipe out attack teams. Even guards carrying shields will quickly drop them. Davy Crockett main article:Davy Crockett Explosives Grenades Most basic type of grenade, when it's thrown it expodes damaging any enemies that are nearby. Smoke grenades Grenade that creates a smokescreen that can be used to escape in. Dogs will lose track of Snake in a smokescreen. Stun grenades Grenade that creates a bright flash. Opponents that are close to it will be stunned while others will be blinded for a few seconds. Snake also gets affected by this if he doesn't look away after throwing. The End uses these grenades if Snake gets too close to him. Chaff grenades Grenade that temporarily disrupts enemy radio communication. Can also deflect Volgins electical attacks. WP (White Phosphorus) Grenade Has a large burn radius on contact with a long burn time that has serious damage. TNT Explosive that can be detonated with a radio detonator. This allows Snake to attack enemies at a distance. It is also useful for destroying various structures in the game such as the enemies ammunition huts, this will result in them running out of ammunition in their main weapon quickly, also try to detroy the ration hut. Claymore mines Explosive that is activated when someone steps in it's field of view. It can be deactivated by crawling across it which then adds it to snakes backpack. They can easily be detected using Thermal goggles or the Mine detector C3 A Plastic explosive that uses a timed detonator. Eva stole the Grozni Grad supply of the explosive from the armoury. She gives part of it to Snake to destroy the shagohod. She uses her part to rig the bridge to explode after they escape on it. However when they get chased by the Shagohod the explosion is triggered early while the Shagohod is on the bridge. Miscellaneous Survival Knife Used in combination with all weapons that have the letters CQC above it. Handkerchief Handkerchief used to knock out the enemy, uses a substance known as Chloroform. (also known as trichloromethane (TCM) ). If it is used too often Snake gets knocked out. It can be equipped with the Scientist disguise Cig. Gas Spray A cigarette that sprays knockout gas. It can be equipped with the Scientist disguise Category:Metal Gear Solid 3 Category:Weapons Category:MGS3 weapons